tying the knot
by quorra laraex
Summary: Because eventually, they'll both have to face their feelings. — makorra fluff, A-Z one shot/drabble collection.
1. a n a t o m y

_a_. anatomy

* * *

When the thought of Korra had ever flown into the depths of Mako's mind, her looks were never the top subject. He never really thought about her appearance—it wasn't substantially important to him. She didn't stand out, that was something he knew from the first time he met her. But when the time actually did come down to it—

(all thanks to his little brother)

Mako seemingly had to take a few breaths before registering the fact he had actually been staring at the avatar for the past several minutes. A look of confusion swept at her brows and he noticed her aquatic orbs wince in response. The firebender looked away, embarrassed at his oblivious actions. How could he be so _slow_? He thought as he turned around to continue cooking their dinner. She was unfortunately staying over that night.

(again, all thanks to his little brother)

She was an enormous distraction that evening—_no_—she was always a distraction to Mako. But tonight, she was extraordinarily distracting, to the point where he could not even _somewhat_ focus on frying the meat on the stove.

'_She's gorgeous, haven't you noticed_?'

Maybe it was her eyes. Those pools of blue suddenly took his breath away when he looked into them; and no, it wasn't just _at_ them—it was _into_ them. Damn it, Bolin! If his stupid comment hadn't gotten in the way, he'd be able to concentrate on the things that needed focus.

Was there something different about her hair? Had it always been that shade of brown?

Or her smile. It had to be her smile. The way her lips embraced her perfectly defined teeth when she grinned made him slightly…nervous? Or how she licked her top lip when she was thinking—it was, it was—_attractive_. But of course, he'd never tell her. These things were meant for his own little personal satisfaction. He couldn't tell Bolin—he'd only notice for his own pleasure, unless he had already noticed. He _had_ noticed how pretty Korra was before Mako had even gotten the chance to think about appearances—besides Asami's.

It could have been her body itself. She was strong and flexible, and he remembered how she felt on top of him—when she forced her lips onto his own for the first time. He remembered how fragile her body became, how vulnerable and perfect it felt against his own for that small moment of delight. It felt perfect, and _right_.

Ouch, he thought as the oil began to flicker onto his arms. He had forgotten that the stove was set on high for too long, and he had successfully managed to burn their dinner. Damn, he knew he shouldn't be thinking of her this way. They were _friends_, nothing more and nothing less.

Before yelling for his brother for a towel, he was greeted by the avatar who had flashed him a knowing smile; and Mako could have sworn there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Fuck, he thought, as he stood recklessly, the pork continuing to burn without his concern.

* * *

**A/N**: hope you guys like this small drabble. it's my first time doing an alphabetical kinda thing. hopefully i'm periodically motivated to continue and finish lol


	2. b a n d s

_b_. bands

* * *

He's unaware that he's watching her—again. It's when his brother points it out with a knowing smirk on his playful face. He has been doing it a lot lately; staring at the avatar, usually when she's just training. It amuses the firebender, he has to admit. It's exciting to watch her different techniques as she kicks through the air in a gentle move, slicing between the atmosphere with slits of water. She doesn't notice his amber eyes genuinely following her as she kicks into a spin. Whilst doing so, one of the blue bands securing her hair slips off her tresses and onto the floor. He looks as it makes its way toward the ground until he has an excuse to move toward her.

He picks it up with two fingers, observing the light blue design plastered onto the rim.

"Yo, Korra," he says weakly as he tumbles forth her. A drop of sweat trickles down her forehead from practice as she greets him. "This thing fell off."

Without registering what he is doing, Mako runs his long fingers through the loose strands of chocolate colored hair. It's so long, and oddly alluring, he thinks. When it finally does hit him, he stops and moves his hand to the back of his neck, embarrassingly. She's giving him a funny look with her eyebrow high and a confused lip biting. And Mako is idly remembering how cute the avatar is.

Regaining his cool, he mutters while turning to trail back gruffly, "Looks good."

He's not in the position to see how he left her, so unfortunately, he does not see her baffled expression. However, the next day, he does see something.

Her hair's down, released from any kind of band or tie that would secure it.

He smiles.

* * *

**A/N**: short, but it's one of my headcanons okkk. i love them.


	3. c a n d l e

_c_. candle

* * *

"Korra, stop," his low voice breezes over to her as if there's actually wind in the room. "Korra. Korra, _stop_."

Hearing her name coming from his lips sounds oddly entrancingto her. She likes the sound of it, a lot. His voice was teasing and a manly kind of deep, and it sent a cold shiver down her spine as she chose to ignore his commenting. She continues to swipe the matches in order to get a flame to switch onto the scented candles that she plans to place around the brothers' home.

She was invited over again, for a simple home-made dinner of noodles and rice cakes, but she had decided to stay the night thanks to the cold weather. The rain outside made a pitter-patter sound against the roof tops, and as gentle as it seemed, it surely did not last that way. Soon enough, hale had picked up—and this was enough for Bolin to ask her to accompany the night. The blue-eyed brunette gratefully accepted the offer from her best friend. Here she was now, during a power outage, lighting candles as if it were an order.

She's licking her top lip as she concentrates on the mini bowls of wax and string, and Mako tries hard not to think about it or even—_fantasize_.

"Korra," he repeats over and over, until she finally looks up at him with a glum face, her features illuminated by the dull light of the flames.

"What?"

He subconsciously counts the line of little flames as well as the tiny empty pots she has yet to do. He smirks, and he can see the outrage in her eyes as a response. He keeps a loose stare at her, his knowing smile keeping at it.

She knows it's just to piss her off. Her face swirls into a light shade of red, and she fiercely prays he didn't notice since their only ablaze is the dim fluorescent candle sparks. She looks away, avoiding the tension he has on her. What was he trying to do anyway—and where the _hell_ was Bolin? She bites at the inside of her lip nervously, noting how close they are over the counter. Why does he have the power to make her feel so agitated and reckless inside?

"Korra," there he goes _again_, she thinks. "You're an idiot."

He notices her face flush in indignation and lets out a sly laugh. Her fists tense up and her eyebrows flare with an arch.

And before she speaks, he beats her to the point. "I'm a _fire_bender."

"Wha—," her eyes cast upward with understanding. How stupid. "I-I don't care! I happen to like using matches."

Her mumbling seems pointless to him as he subjects his arm out and with a single fling of fire, all the candles are lit. She's amazed at how simple it was for him to flame all the different aromas in a quick shift of his elbows. And suddenly it hits her. She smiles wickedly at him, playing his game. He looks at her with question in his eyes as his arms cross in front of his chest.

"I see right through you, you know."

She's always like that, he thinks. All that is Korra is superiority and arrogance;

She's stubborn _and_ offensively open-minded _and _completely infuriating with that _stupid _smirk of hers and Mako continually asks himself why he's so drawn to her.

"What're you going on about now?" He says in a rough tone.

"You just want to impress me. That's what you're trying to do," she snickers and Mako averts his gaze to something else other than her because he knows right when he fixates himself on her damned smile, he'll give in.

"You are too full of yourself!"

"Getting a little excited there, City-Boy."

He's definitely aggravated, and she could feel it in his veins with triumph. She can sense the steamy edge coming off his skin and cling into her mind and she knows she's professional at making him exasperated. Korra smirks as he glares at the candles, obviously ignoring her satisfying victory. The two both fail to notice the worldly heat and smoke until they find Bolin stuttering from the doorway as he points to the fire on the curtains.

Shit, how long had that been burning? The avatar bends a stream of water from a glass on the counter to the curtain that's currently being incinerated all thanks to their friendly firebender. She fires a smirk in his direction as he glares.

"Good job, bro," Bolin breaks the silence, walking out of the room, which seemed to be getting warmer and warmer, and the earthbender knows it isn't because of the candles.

"Yeah, I'm _definitely_ impressed," Korra adds with that adamant voice and orbs full of tease.

"Shut up."

And it's something that can never be helped; but Mako learns that she will always win.

* * *

**A/N**: so yeah, i can't write a long fic unless it's serious so this fic'll probably continue being happy go lucky and short and pretty slowpaced, cause i dont wanna have them be all lovey dovey and kissyish cause it's the chase that's what's fun ;) but i will have some occasional serious chapters.


	4. d e t e r i o r a t e

_d_. deteriorate

* * *

Why can't she cross? It's all she wants—besides winning victory against Amon and helping her people and keeping her friends and continuing to pro-bend and satisfying Tenzin and learning to air bend _correctly_, for once—but,

She just wants to cross that line that torments her—

Korra hears the feminine giggles in the arena room where she is supposed to change out of uniform, but she dares not go in. It's weird, she thinks; to see the man she's fallen out of denial for with the most perfect and poised girl. Of course, it ends up this way, she thinks. It's the perfect cliché. The girl likes a boy who's with someone completely and utterly the definition of flawless. Asami's that kind of girl you would see on billboards advertising women with pure beauty and structures that are assembled to reflect a goddess.

She's the one who would never pray for horrific events to happen on those she particularly dislikes nor would she have the strength to kill a measly ant-worm. She's the one who laughs at all the right times and compliments at _all_ times with that perfect smile of hers and that natural little twinkle in her grassy painted eyes. She smiles like the sun and walks like the rain; intimidating, she _is_. She's an eye catcher, and these uncontrollable facts keep merging around Korra's brain, disrupting her confidence. The only reason for her own fame and popularity is all because she's the damned avatar, she believes as she's reminded of her lack of allure.

Another laugh comes from the room beside her, and this time, it's a boy's. Korra can't help but think about the useless jokes they share, and what it's like to be curled up with the firebender on a chair, or sofa, or bed—whatever.

She wants to be the girl to share those stupid laughs and inside jokes. She wants to be the reason why he's grinning, why he's _happy_. A pain settles in the depths of her chest and she doesn't know how to stop it.

(because she can't and it's practically _inevitable_)

Even if she attempts to move at an impulse, it's helpless. She'll still be placed beyond that line—that discouraging border that she knows is impossible to cross over—to pass this test of want and need.

He doesn't know what or who he wants, and he also doesn't know how much it pains her.

While Mako disregards the thoughts and pushes himself back to what he already has, he continues to playfully hold his girlfriend and kisses her smoothly after making her laugh. And to Korra's dismay, she knows he's smirking through it all. She can feel it under her skin, as he kisses Asami passionately without a care in the world as all his thoughts subside.

And she wishes it was her—to be the one to break free, to simply cross that horrendous line that distinguishes the stupid labels such as friends and lovers. She walks away from the door she fails to open in disgust and heartbreak. Suddenly, she feels as if she's deteriorating as her stomach becomes sick.

Who knew standing idly beside a room could cause such an impact on her heart?

* * *

**A/N**: this is real similar to my oneshot 'while one heart breaks' except the positions are switched from asami to korra. so if you liked this, i suggest you read that :) it's longerrr


	5. e n v y

_e_. envy

* * *

Mako likes Asami, there's no doubt in his mind that tells him otherwise. She's beautiful, and sweet like candy. What is there to not like about her? He's happy with her, he's grateful having her as his own. Dating her makes him feel different, more manly, with all the business suits and expensive cologne. He knows he's being talked about, being the boyfriend of Hiroshi Sato's daughter. He's asked to be on interviews, even recommended to model with her. What man wouldn't like feeling famous? He's recognized as someone for once. He is not just known as captain of the Fire Ferrets, and it feels great—

It's different.

But he's not exactly sure if he _likes_ it. This doubt seems to seek into his brain right when Korra tells him something he wouldn't have expected.

"I'm going to dinner with Tahno."

He could have sworn her statement is just to test his reflexes, but to his dismay, she shows no signs that she is kidding around.

She says it so nonchalantly that it catches him quite off guard and frankly, he couldn't get the right words to pull through his chords.

"A-Are—have—you—_what_?" She turns around to meet his awestruck gaze with a collected face. She notices how indignantly baffled he becomes and if she has to say so, herself, the sight of him flabbergasted is pretty amusing.

She arches an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips, and Mako knows she's about to flash him her typical smirk with her overly-thought remarks and accusations. And he knows it's only because he allowed himself to become shocked at this—Spirits, he thinks. His amber eyes look away from her sky blue pools. He's trapped, again.

He never knows why he's weak enough to fall into situations like these—predicaments with Korra that he'll try to forget and shake off later on. It's not easy for him to hide his feelings, especially now, when times are stricter and tougher with the avatar and this damned revolution stressing everyone out. It's not simple anymore, he's aware of it. It's not just going to be pro bending and practicing disk shots with his brother; this is the beginning of a war—and it's not just equalists and Amon; but with this damned girl too.

"What?"

_What_? Is that it? There is a lot wrong with what she has just told him and he can't help but remain in this confused state. Tahno—for Agni's sake—_Tahno_? He was despicable, rude, ignorant, cocky, perverted—no; no, no, no, no—

(private lessons?)

It couldn't be—out of all people to go on dates with, she chose Tahno? Although it's hard for Mako to admit, he would rather have her dating his younger brother than go out with some insensitive scumbag. What was she thinking?

"Spirits, Mako!" She sighs a huff enclosed in a wry smile. "Jealous again, huh?"

"Absolutely not."

She smiles her devilish grin once more before he continues.

"Why _him_?" He doesn't know why he has to know, but he does, and he's determined to get an answer from her. He wants it. He needs it. He shuts his golden eyes when she turns away doing something to preoccupy herself, while he ferociously hopes this is all just a prank. For Agni's sake, why does he care this much? He wants to stop—so bad; terribly bad.

(but he can't, not at all)

Once her voice slips into the air again, his eyes open in unison. "I like him."

He's practically choking—he _is_ choking and she rotates her body with a joking expression and arched shoulders, and she's somewhat surprised to see his fist flaring in fire, though it suddenly dismantles as he catches his breath. And she knows, and he knows she knows, because he keeps screwing up when he's with her. He can't think ahead for once, he's not right anymore, he's confused and he's trapped and she just makes him feel so strange and erratic that it only makes him more offbeat. And it's all thanks to this cheeky avatar girl.

"I'm kidding," she mutters reluctantly. "I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Mako could've sworn she winked at him before walking off to find his brother and get into more shenanigans. Smooth, he thinks to himself while his head shakes.

Definitely smooth.

* * *

**A/N**: to be completely honest with you, I ship Tahorra as well. lol they remind me of dramione from hp :) and zutara, too

please tell me what you think! reviews are appreciated, x


	6. f a m i l y

_f_. family

* * *

It's the break of dawn and Mako's sitting under a snow-covered—was it snow? He couldn't tell, it was too dark out—leafed tree. He can't sleep, and whenever this dilemma seems to come by, he always does this. It's become some sort of an individual routine. He likes alone time. And he likes nature, he really does—it's calm, and it's peaceful. It reminds him of those halcyon days with his parents and a younger Bolin. His mother would bring him to the park, and his father would continuously play catch with him and occasionally they would all bend together. Things were fun back then; those typical childhood moments. He shuts his eyes trying to embrace all the memories that are gratefully still intact with him, and he secretly prays that when he opens his eyes, he'll see his family with him.

But he doesn't, and he doesn't understand why he almost fooled himself. He's obliged to have Bolin still with him. If he had to be downright honest with himself, he knows he wouldn't last without someone beside him; and he's indebted knowing that his brother was always there, and still is. Not only his little brother, but he's happy that the avatar is there, too. She's in the picture now; she's their teammate, she's their friend, their fan. She's just as close as family;

But not necessarily family to _him_, he initiates.

He remembers the time he and Bolin accompanied her back to the South Pole, just for the hell of it. She asked them to come—it was _all_ her idea, even if the brothers weren't exactly sure how it would turn out. They were going to meet her parents, Senna and Tonraq.

He can't help but notice Senna and the way she presented herself. She was kind of impulsive, and the way her water-tribe eyes twinkled with charm reminded him of a certain someone. They were too alike. He greeted her father with a polite voice, addressing him as sir and all that poised kind of mannerism he's picked up from Asami. It wasn't too hard. Although he did need to shake off the unusual glares they would shoot in his direction.

Throughout their dinner in Korra's old home, Mako notices her parents mumbling things that were unintelligible to him, yet the waterbender and Bolin seem too distracted in watching Pabu eat the particular food being served. He's not dumb—he knows he's being talked about—and curiosity consciously strikes him repeatedly and Tonraq looks at him with blank eyes during the entire meal. Mako's self conscious the whole time.

It was awkward.

And when Senna gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen to 'assist getting the desserts', Mako became (kind of) a bit frightened for what was about to follow up. He couldn't decline, he knew it was rude, but it was Bolin's foot that stride kicked him under the table as a sign to follow the mother. Korra remained oblivious, engaging in the different food she's grown up with, but hadn't had for the longest time. He even had to admit the taste was pure on his tongue; sweet and hot. And it sort of reminded him of—

"Go!" his brother whispered to him across the table, and the firebender realizes he's been sitting their starry eyed for some time. He stands, and shuffles over to the separate room, only to meet a pair of familiar eyes. They were exactly like Korra's, and it wasn't just the color. They were rounded, huge, even, in all the same places. They were surrounded in dark lashes and had a rim of silver circulating the main pool of aqua.

Senna's smiling at him, a different kind of smile—it's friendlier this time. It's something that doesn't resemble her daughter. While Senna holds something genuine and benevolent, Korra's was something else entirely. He watches as she grabs a tray of a yellow fruit cake and places it onto the kitchen table and calmly hands him a knife, nodding for him to cut. He obeys her nonchalant command, and waits for her voice to lead.

"Mako," she hesitates, washing something at the sink. "—Right?"

"Yes."

"You're a firebender, am I right?"

"Yes."

"You're brother's an earthbender, right?"

"Yes." Where was this conversation even headed?

"Do you have a family, Mako?"

"Just Bolin."

"And you're attracted to my daughter, yes?"

"Yes."

_Shit_. He should have seen this coming. His eyes widen abruptly in response as he overreacts and clarifies sputtering, "N-not in that way, ma'am!"

She's laughing at him, and he's (once, again) reminded of the sly avatar girl; and he knows where her deviousness has come from. She pats him on the back, her eyes collected. "It's alright, Mako. We like you, we really do. And your brother, too."

That particular moment gives Mako the biggest sense of relief as he smiles and walks out with the pieces of yellow cake encrusted with an assortment of fruity layers. The meal goes on as if nothing had happened; except, things have, and the firebender doesn't feel the need to be self conscious. While he eats, Senna gives him an approving grin while switching her gaze to Korra. His face heats up embarrassed, knowing he can't shake their point of view. He knows he won't be able to make them believe they had it all wrong.

Because they don't; they're undeniably right.

And when they get ready to leave, Bolin's the first to thank them—he's always the first one—as he throws himself onto Naga's back and waits for the other two friends. Mako replies with a thank you and a small salute—it was just mannerism, until Tonraq pulls him to the side without anyone's knowledge since Korra's still inside with her mother and Bolin's playing with the two animals. He gives him this deadly glare that Mako can feel himself trembling inside and he feels even colder in this misty air.

"You hurt her, I hurt _you_," the older man then cracks a mischievous beam and alarms him that he and his brother are welcome any time. And he does a strange thing, pulling Mako into a weird one armed hug, something that Mako isn't used to; but he realizes it's something a father would regularly do to his son, and he secretly cherishes the moment, experiencing what having a father would be like at this age. Tonraq mentions a thank you for keeping his daughter safe, and all Mako does is smile softly and nods as he goes off to follow his brother onto the polar bear dog.

Korra comes out of her home to follow her two friends, pecking a kiss on her dad's cheek before doing so. She waves a good bye before hopping in front of Bolin. Mako looks back at the little home they live in with a comforting gaze, and he recognizes the pairs of glimmering eyes.

It's different to him, it's tranquil and jubilant at the same time, and he knows he loves it.

He remains under the tree for what seems like hours, and he smiles under the dim limelight, understanding that they are his family, too—and the thought of that makes him feel warm in the midst of winter.

* * *

**A/N**: longer than my usual drabs but w/e. hope you enjoyed. i love hearing what you guys have to say, so review if you want! theyre appreciated :)


	7. g a r m e n t s

_g_. garments

* * *

They're rowing—_he's_ rowing—she's just gazing around at the sky like a dumbstruck little girl. They don't say anything. It's only the creek of crickets and the faint sound of some old-fashioned music playing from Republic City. He has to take her home; well he doesn't _have_ to, but somehow she's got him inside the rowboat with her on her way back to Air Temple Island. He can't exactly place how he was actually hoisted into it, he just remembers falling inside, but he doesn't remember being physically pushed. It was like the atmosphere had gushed him in a swift—

Well, Korra _had_ been practicing her air bending, lately. Could she have—?

And when he sits upright to climb back out, she's already on board and it's like the water had advanced the boat with a nudge because suddenly it's further from the dock and no one's rowing.

Spirits, Korra. If she wanted him to take her home, she could have just _asked_, he thinks.

They're halfway there when she places her soft hands onto his gloved fingers signaling him to stop it with the paddles. He looks at her with his confused golden eyes, and her mind keeps telling her that she doesn't want him to look away—ever. She shakes the thoughts and deflects her orbs back into the sky and speaks with that delicate voice of hers whenever she feels serene.

"Just look up," she responds.

He's going to roll his eyes, but whilst doing so, the view becomes exquisite and interestingly sublime and he can't help but acquiesce. He understands why her eyes were locked on this earthly canvas. It was pretty breath taking. And there they sit, on a rowboat in the middle of the Yue Bay, for what seems like tranquil days, staring at the night sky, the stars as the only source of illumination.

(not counting the fluorescence of Republic City behind them)

"Times like these," she begins, breaking the silence that consumed the two teenagers. "They're hard to find, especially now. And when you do find them, you cherish them."

Her words slip into him easily and a slight dose of melancholy drowns his current thoughts. He catches every word she says, and he knows she's right. She's _always _right. But this time, he doesn't seem to mind as his gaze remains on the cloudless dead of night.

"I don't want to waste right now," her honey-glazed voice laces over to his ears as she stands up rocking the boat a bit. And he sees her do the weirdest thing. She's untying her blue Water tribe robes—she's _undressing_ in front of him.

"W-what're you doing?" It's a stupid question, but he says it anyway because he can't exactly place the right words on the tip of his tongue while his eyes widen at the same time, and he could feel a slight increase in pulse as his face reddens.

"Not what you think," there's a hint of a smirk in her voice, and Mako catches it as he regains his composure as she faces the edge of the boat. That is, until her clothes fall to her ankles, revealing her white undergarments. It stands out in the dim night, and within a few seconds, she dives into the bay without a care in the world. Who knew his first impression of the girl could stay with him for this long; she's absolutely deranged.

"Are you crazy?" he yells out as her head pops out of the water, her hair loose on her shoulders. It somewhat feels like déjà vu, they both know it.

"What if I am?" She throws her free hair bands at him, and gestures with an obnoxious grin and a signal of a hand to join her into the water. She's kicking her feet and enjoying herself as if she's gone mental, but with a smile like that, it was terrifyingly hard to decline the offer. He turns away and sits for a couple more seconds before she splashes water in his direction. "What, too cool for swimming?"

This girl is unbelievable. He pries off his regular gray suit and tousles his undershirt off. Before she's able to see his bare chest in the night light, he kicks his shoes off and jumps into the water after her. It's cold, but it doesn't matter. He's already inside. He tries to find her body streaming under the surface, but he can't seem to capture her. In a blink of an eye, she's there, in front of him, and he gets this kind of theory that she's part fish. The thought lasts for a half second, and he's staring at her eyes, pure and majestic under the bay. Her hair is flowing in different directions of the pool, and he notes that it's pretty enticing.

They keep a stare for the longest time underneath, and he doesn't even feel the need to breathe until she treads closer and closer to his bare body. She follows him upward, and begins to boast about how she's won the breath holding competition. Well of course she would win, she was obliviously seducing him.

A couple minutes back underneath, and she's already doing this thing with her arms. She's moving them around, like she's a bird or some ballet dancer. She's swirling in the pool, balancing on a layer of water as she rotates with a ribbon of fast-paced streams encircling her. Mako knows he's never seen anything like that before. It's marvelous and enchanting and again, his breath is taken away as he jolts for more air. She's beautiful.

And he decided times like these _were_ worth cherishing. Mako takes a deeper breath, and calmly sinks back into the blue to meet her teasing smile.

The two had not arrived back to the dock of Air Temple Island until the break of dawn.

* * *

**A/N**: i really dig these two, i think that's obvious. so you guys see ep7 yet? omfg, mako stop being such a douche i will fuck you up omg. whatever, i pretty much ship everything in legend of korra. like i swear; makorra, masami, borra, tahorra, i even ship tahno with asami. i kind of want them to train together, or for her to teach him how to fight or defend since they're both nonbenders and therefore i want them to build a sense of trust and friendship and maybe...more? i really hope we see more tahno. i love him!

i'm really confused on what's endgame though. bryke is the major troll. oh lord.


	8. h a n d s

_h_. hands

* * *

He has this hand fetish.

It's odd to admit, but he does. He always has.

It alarms him sometimes—when he sees her. He'll take a glance at hers and be suddenly and embarrassingly beguiled. The way her slender fingers flexed and curled and uncurled depending on the mood eating at her. The way they glided through her hair when she tied the tresses up to prevent any distractions when practicing. Or the way she even waved a god damn 'hello'. Some people just twist their wrist for their whole palm to slide back and forth, but no—she moves all variations of her hand in such an elegant manner.

(which is the first time she's ever elegant—except her bending—that is; and this is to her complete lack of knowledge)

Her fingers would kind of mingle in the air, taking turns before curling up in a little fist. Her pinky would roll in first, followed by the others, and her wrist would be slightly twisted while doing so. She had to be utterly rhythmical when it came to this, _of course_, he sighs, his sarcastic mind pulling him.

Her nails are perfectly cut, round to the edges of her long fingers, and they click like horse hooves in a race whenever she's feeling impatient.

Don't even mention when she's feeling superior and at her point of being a 'bad ass', how she likes to crack her knuckles with that damned cocky smile.

He likes hands, especially hers.

And he wants to hold hers.

(_so_ bad)

There are times when the back of their hands, or palms, or sides of the fingers would brush softly against each other, and Mako keeps the slight redness that creeps up on his ears a secret. She has the power in her hands to shock him like he won't believe. It gives him a wave of tingles, and it's electrifying.

So when they're walking in Republic City to meet his brother at that noodles place they all love and she starts shivering while crossing the crowded road, he doesn't hesitate to slip his fingers between hers and squeeze them with an oozing sensation of warmth as a way to stay close together in the numerous amount of people surrounding them. He pulls her close to him, his face remaining firm as they rummage past the city-goers, until they finally make it to the restaurant. Her hands are soft—smooth, even.

They halt at the entrance, being welcomed by the fresh and steamy aroma of ramen, and neither of them have the gut to let go.

_It's just for the warmth, it's just for the warmth, it's just for the warmth_—he continues to mentally harass himself, but he can't confuse his brain with all these stupid persuasions any longer.

Little did he know it's the same in her mind, and they both need to learn how to stop lying to themselves.


End file.
